


Back Down

by anya_ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Eventual wall sex, First Time, Flirting, Heartbroken Sam, Incest, Jealousy, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manipulative Sam, Sam is 14, Stubborn Sam, Wincest - Freeform, first time kissing, possessive! Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_ackles/pseuds/anya_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not one to back down from a challenge. In fact, he is pretty sure, if he is told not to do something , he'll do just that.<br/>Or where Sam thinks he's very smart and ends up falling in love with Dean who has amazing self restraint(almost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sam is not one to back down from a challenge. In fact, he is pretty sure, if he is told not to do something , he'll do just that, even if it kills him.  
When dad had said 'you cant have that toy, Sam. You'll just lose it in one of the motels', he turned his pleading, 6 year old puppy-eyes towards his big brother and made sure he got that although he was looking for the batman figure when he went into the store with them.  
When he turned 8, John was out on a hunt, werewolf. Came back with a mauled arm and sour mood just after 2am. He remembers because instead of saying 'happy birthday Sam', he asked him to go back to sleep because he doesn't want dean to deal with his nightmares after he sees his injuries. It sounded logical to Sam but it also sounded like a challenge. So while dean stitched and cleaned and bandaged his father, Sam sat close by in the dim light of the lamp watching, learning everything and trying to keep from puking out his gut. Trying not to fall asleep probably created a good distraction, he figures now.  
They were staying at a motel near a playground when dean first started sneaking out at night after he thought Sam had fallen asleep. Later he discovered that dean was sneaking into bars with his fake id and worse, picking up chicks. Sam did not get why you have to go to a bar to find a girl, its not like the high school girls at their school didn't worship the path dean walked on. It sounded absurd and really not worth the effort.  
While sam was busy chasing normal life (because Dean said, its ridiculous to even dream such a thing Sammy, overrated, he said when Sam brought it up), dean was busy chasing skirts around every town.  
It was when dean was 17 and Sam 14 (the distance in age narrowing for just a few months) that it happened. Dean got a girlfriend.  
She had long chocolate brown waves and soft brown eyes giving her a vulnerable look that dean's hero complex apparently found attractive. Sam was just stuck on the fact that she was from Sam's advance maths class. Ugh, gross.  
Chasing normal had Sam climbing the academic ladder and while being in an advance class is nothing to complain about, sharing a class with dean's girlfriend was just the opposite.  
"Hey, Sam. Hey, here." Sharon called from behind him in class. "Could you tell dean to meet me at lunch today? I haven't seen him all day."  
'May be he's finally getting tired of you' he thought but just nodded to her and began scribbling algebra vigorously.  
At lunch, as he made his way to his corner table with Aaron, his only friend and Sharon's brother, his gaze fell on the two love birds across the hall, giggling and sitting so close, they might have been one entity.  
"I know right, disgusts me too." Aaron says from his left. They turn towards their table when Dean calls out to him with a raised hand.  
Sharon sweetly points them to sit across the table from them, as if she's doing them a favour.  
"Sammy, why didn't you tell dean about our lunch date? If it wasn't for luck , I wouldn't have even seen him today." Sharon looks at dean clutching his arm and leans in to kiss him in the mouth, with tongue. Dean makes a tiny sound at that and Sam looks up at him from his tray of fruits. Dean has his eyes closed, his tongue probing Sharon's mouth open even wider. Its a full on make out happening right before his eyes.  
"Sharon come on that's gross. Did you call us here to watch you guys suck each other's faces?" Aron says loudly.  
"Um, sorry." Dean says sheepishly puling away from Sharon's mouth and meeting Sam's eyes. Sam averts his eyes in annoyance.  
Clearing her throat Sharon asks, "So Sam why didn't you?"  
"Um, what?"  
"Why didn't you tell dean about lunch?"  
"I forgot."  
"It was just an hour ago I told you to Sam, how could you forget?" She says in a mildly annoyed tone.  
"May be 'cause I have other things to think about than your little dates." Sam stands up ready to leave. "And fyi, I don't have dean on a leash to deliver messages all day long." He turns to walk away.  
"Sammy.." He stops, holds his breath. Dean hasn't really spoken to him a whole lot since he met Sharon. Always too busy. "I'll...uh wait by the car when your classes finish. Don't be late."  
Sam closes his eyes and exhales in anger. "Don't bother, I'll be at Aaron's."  
"Yeah, we got a test tomorrow." Aaron lies and walks away with Sam.  
"Thanks ." Sam whispers. Aaron grins at him.

Going to Aaron's was the only excuse he could think of at his feet when all he wanted was to run away from Dean and never go back. That motel is particularly suffocating these days. It wasn't always. When they first came here, Sam would hurry back to his 'home' from classes and stayed at Aaron's only to help him study after much pleading.  
One evening it got really late and Dean was furious, came right to the doorstep to Aaron's house without even calling. That was also the unfortunate night when Sharon was sleeping over at her father's. Its a divorce thing. After that, Sam just felt like a small blur in his own world. Sharon being a two faced bitch didn't help too.  
It has been three weeks of this nonsense. Two days into their love affair and Sharon had cornered him after algebra to say that he'd never have Dean, so he shouldn't even try to get him to choose 'cause she'll always win. At that time he wasn't so sure she would win (It was a challenge!). But a week later, Sam was sure she was right.  
"Dude, you are blanking out again."  
Sam looks up from his books to his friend. They are sitting in Aaron's bedroom after school and like always no one's home but them. Sometimes he feels pity for his friend but then he realizes, they have the same sort of life right now, if you don't look at the details.  
"Yeah..i'm tired man. Lets take a break."  
"Sure. Do you wanna watch the new movie that's playing?"  
"I don't think going to the movie's a great idea. I'll have to head back soon."  
Aaron makes a face. "You do know they are there." Sam simply looks at him. "Your brother and my sister idiot. Probably starting off from where they left off in the cafeteria."  
"Ew, yeah. Ok, lets go."  
"Huh?"  
"To the movies shortbus." Sam calls jumping off the bed.  
Its a weeknight, so thankfully the line was short. While Aaron bought tickets, Sam toyed with his phone wondering if he should call dean. 'Just to keep him from freaking out like the last time' he thought, but quickly decided not to. 'He wouldn't care.'  
It was 5 days of constantly seeing dean with his girlfriend. Early love, sam thought at that time. It'll go away. But, that day, for the first time Dean forgot to pick him up from school. Like at all. Sam waited for an hour, it got dark when he had to walk back to their motel and dean wasn't even there. He came home sometime after midnight not even caring to check if Sam didn't get eaten by a ghoul. The final straw was when Sam got beat up by yet another bully at school. He got so bloody and tired, he hid in the janitor's closet and fell asleep. It was Aaron who found him late in the evening and took him home. Dean was fucking Sharon when he got into the shower and cried a little.  
So yeah, Sam stopped fighting this losing battle.  
"Do you want popcorns Sam?" Aaron asks waving the tickets like those are gonna pay for the popcorns.  
"Nope, lets go." Sam smiles.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .  
Sharon was feisty in bed who knew. She was passionate and kinda aggressive. Dean loved every minute with her. And the way she is so eager to climb over him like right now just makes him hornier.  
"God Sher, go slow will ya? Don't wanna finish before we start."  
She rolls her hips causing him to harden further in his jeans. "I wont let you." She reaches behind, unhooking her bra and grinds down on him.  
"Shit." She stuffs his mouth with her boob and quiets him. With the other hand she takes him out and starts stroking. "Ummph.." Its not his first, or even his tenth, but very few girls at a bar will take control like this and it turns him on like nothing else. He bites down on her nipples and licks and bites again making her cry out each time. "God dean, I'm gonna come." With that, she strokes him faster and sloppier.  
Dean being the gentleman, reaches inside her yellow panties to rub her clit. Soon, they were both writhing.  
"Fuck me dean. "  
"Oh, fuck yeah."  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Back at the cinema hall, Aaron is leaning way close to Sam than he is comfortable with. Sam tries to focus on the big screen. A man with tethered clothes is chasing after two ladies in underwear and a guy in trunks . Sam wonders if they went swimming or if it was just a bad movie.  
"Sam..." Sam feels breath on his ear and shudders. "Sammy.." A drawl. It results in a full body shiver. 'What's happening?'  
Slowly, deliberately, Aaron starts licking his earlobe. 'What the fuck' Sam thinks. He didn't even know Aaron swings that way. 'Has he been giving some sort of come-onto-me signals?'  
Aaron stops his probing tongue, when Sam stiffens beside him and whispers into his ear, "Am I doing something wrong here Sam?"  
"Uhh..." His throat feels dry. "I don't know."  
His friend reaches over the arm rest and places his warm hand over his hardening cock. "Seems to me the answer is pretty clear."  
Sam spends the rest of the movie getting his dick stroked through his jeans and he loves it a little too much.  
Walking back to the motel, he cant stop wincing at the dried come in his pants. At the same time, thinking of the kiss Aaron planted on his lips and the slow suction that must have left a hickey near his jaw, leaves him blushing hard.  
For some reason he wishes dean would see the love mark and freak out.  
"Where the fuck were you?" Dean, furiously barks at Sam before he has even stepped into the room.  
"Um, Aaron's remember?" Sam tries for a condescending tone.  
"Yeah but guess what? I dropped Sher an hour ago and you weren't there. Nor was your buddy. So let me ask you again Sam, where the hell were you?"  
"We got bored." He starts walking towards his room. "So we went to the movies.." He drops his backpack and toes away his sneakers.  
When he doesn't hear any more interrogative question, he makes a bee line for the shower.  
Dean asks in a low voice then, "Are you dating him Sammy?"  
He stops walking. Furious all of a sudden. 'Must be the raging hormones', he thinks and turns wearing a scowl. "Why the fuck you care who I date dean. And no, I'm not, Jesus."  
Dean pushes up from the table he was leaning on and closes the distance between them. "So then, you are just fuck buddies I assume?" He asks all calm but his words dripping with bitterness . Sam wonders how it might taste on Dean's tongue.  
After a moment of confusion, he remembers. His hand lift on its own accord with the memory of the sweet hot suction on his neck, he presses his thumb absently and feels a jolt of arousal run through his body. He watches the floor waiting for dean.  
Dean nods, more to himself than his brother. Nods to tell himself to accept this new information without the sense of betrayal or hurt that seems to be the theme in his head right now.  
Sam looks up through his bangs, sees dean looking towards the window, the street light. He looks lonely and vulnerable to Sam and there's only so much Sam can do. "Dean...?"  
"Its ok. Its alright. Aaron's a good kid, not gonna hurt you. It doesn't matter really.." Dean starts rambling, unsure.  
Sam nods and turns for the shower, "Thanks dean." Although he hasn't figured if he's hot for Aaron or any other guy, he's thrilled to watch dean handle this well. He feels like the battle wasn't worth in the first place. Fuck Sharon and her drama. Dean is still his big brother, he just proved it.  
When he walked out of the shower, the lights were off, only the light from the bathroom lit the little room, dean on his stomach, dead to the world. 'Guess he ate'- but Sam hasn't, not even popcorns. Pulling his jeans on, not bothering with a shirt, Sam walks out to the vending machine outside. The little doubt about what Sharon had said sneaking in again without his permission as he feeds coins into the machine. And of course its stuck! He kicks it twice, thrice but his soda and chocolate bar wouldn't budge. He was breathing hard by now, frustration and pent up anger surfacing to party together.  
Apparently he blacked out 'cause the next thing he remembers is sitting against the wall beside the vending machine, his hand bleeding and crumbled chips on the other hand. 'Well, shit. '  
"Sammy." Of course, it had to be dean. Its like one friggin pile of nightmares. He closes his eyes, feeling the chill in the air for the first time.  
A rough hand grabs his shoulder lightly. "You are bleeding." Dean says matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah." He whispers. Vowing never to open his eyes again.  
"And you are cold. Come on, lets get you inside." Dean shakes him once to get a move on.  
"I'm 'kay dean. Quit your big brother routine." He opens his eyes, finds dean looking right at him with an unreadable expression.  
"You have no idea , Sam."  
"I think I do dean. I really do and I understand too." He looks away, it helps him think, those green eyes don't. "You were bound to get sick of taking care of your little br-."  
"It ain't that. Trust me you don't wanna know. Now, lets get you inside, let me take a look at your hand."  
Sam looks up at his brother and his age old habit kicks in. He puts his bleeding hand forward for dean. "Take a look right here if its that important to you."  
Dean knew something was up immediately. Sam just switched gears, like he does before every fight with Dad. He just cant decide if he should be concerned yet.  
So he sits down beside his half naked brother and inspects the cut on his hand. It was a small cut but considering the amount of blood, its a deep one.  
Sam shivers at the warm contact in contrast with the chillier surrounding. Dean's hot breath on his skin, so close, only makes it worse and better at the same time.  
"Dean, how did you know I was here?"


	2. Chapter two

"I didn't. Your giant fist crashing into thick glass woke me up."  
"Huh, you know what they say about giant fists."  
"It's actually for big hands, sasquatch, not giant paws like yours are gonna be. You are growing like a friggin tree." He lets go of Sam's hand. "Ah, you'll live. But cover that up until I can clean it."  
"I don't have my shirt."  
"I have noticed."  
"I meant...you should use yours." Dean just looks at him. "I mean, if you are really worried about infections and stuff."  
Dean squints at his brother.  
"Lets go." Dean gets up and starts walking. A confused Sam, follows unwillingly.  
Next day at school, Sam tries to avoid Aaron. Didn't work. Figured.  
"You seem upset. Did i do something Sam?" At lunch, Aaron cosies up to him, practically sitting on his lap. "This is ok right?" He asks as he runs his hand along Sam's thighs. Sam jumps, mildly surprised and looks away from dean and Sharon tongue fucking each other's mouth.  
"Um, can we not do this in public?"  
"Sorry." He removes his hand but still leans way too close. Looking over at dean's table he says, "I wish we were like them." He sighs dramatically.  
"You mean puke inducing displayers of love?"   
"No...fucking."  
Sam almost inhales his water instead of drinking it. He looks over at his friend, or whatever they are now.  
"Come on, don't look so shocked. You know you want it. Look how hard you are now." And Sam does look down dumbly and sure enough, he's fucking aroused but he's sure its not from what he's hearing.  
"Tell you what, you think about it and I'll wait till you decide. I'm still your friend Sam, I won't push you. But..." Sam prompts with his eyebrows. "But you should know, I find you fucking hot." Sam feels his face getting warm. "I hope you say yes." With that Aaron walks away with his tray and heads for his last class. Sam decides to skip it.   
Nobody can face a person so soon after 'that' conversation.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
The park isn't too far from school or the motel they are staying at and its empty, hence a perfect place to think. Sam came here once before, the day Dean forgot to pick him up.  
Sam sits on the same bench he did last time, watching the swings. He was going for numbness but Aaron's proposal really got him thinking. He doesn't really feel that way about him. Plus, fooling around and fucking's a huge difference. He doesn't even know the..technicalities of gay sex.  
Suddenly he feels eyes on him. Turning quickly, high on alert, Sam whips his head to see dean staring at him fondly from the edge of the park. He starts to walk up to the bench Sam's sitting on.  
"You know that would be creepy right? In a normal world." He asks before dean even takes a sit.  
"Normal is overrated Sammy. This is normal for Us." He rests his arm on the back of the bench, behind Sam. He secretly agrees with Dean.  
"So, what's with the new skipping classes thing you got going? No let me guess, Aaron's driving you mad."  
"No, he just..." Sam finishes with a huff.  
"Is he bothering you?" Dean asks with a serious look.  
"No dean, he's good to me. Its just, I don't know what we are right now. We are not dating, not fucking..-"  
"Hey, don't..."  
"What? Say 'fuck'? Oh come on dean, I'm no kid."  
"You are to me."  
"I know." He looks up at dean with meaning. "That's the problem you know."  
"What are you saying?" Dean looks into the distance over Sam's head.  
"That you should go to your girlfriend and stop worrying about me like you have been doing these past weeks." Dean's eyes focus on Sam again.  
"I...what?"   
"Dean, I get it ok. You get a girl, you dump the brother. Its only natural."  
"Natural? That's what you'd do? Dump me for that asshole Aaron?" Dean raises his voice with anger.  
"Hey, I thought you liked Aaron!"  
"That guy keeps touching you and marking you in places, in public, you think I'm gonna like that Sam?" Sam raises his eyebrows.  
"So you don't like anyone touching me?"   
Dean's face hardens up. "Don't twist my words Sammy. I don't like his intentions that's all."  
"He's intentions to fuck me?"   
"What?"   
"Kidding Dean. I don't like Sharon's intentions either."  
"What about it? She gives me great orgasms. Don't be a bitch Sam." Dean scoffs.   
"No that's you, when you say you don't like Aaron touching me." Sam says casually, hoping to hit a nerve.  
His brother goes still beside him. Sam doesn't look away from the swings before him. The tension is so oppressive its difficult to breath but he holds on, waits for Dean.  
"What. I. Do. Is look out for you Sam. If that's inconvenient for you, then fine! I won't bother anymore." Dean stands up towards the end and starts to walk away.  
Sam calls out standing up too, "But that's exactly what you did, didn't you? Or did you honestly forget?"   
Dean turns around, "I don't know what you are talking about Sam. You pushed me away. Hell, you are still pushing. So this is me walking away."   
Sam doesn't know what just happened but he's sure about one thing. He's getting laid tonight.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"So, that's a yes?" Aaron asks shyly, quite opposite to what Sam saw at lunch.  
"Yeah Aaron. And tonight, I cant wait."  
"God, don't tease me Sam. Wanted to fuck you for so long."   
"Jesus." Sam blushes hard. They are sitting in a library as Sharon is hosting a party at the house.   
"But tonight? " Aaron whispers, leans in close.  
"How about the place we are staying at? Dean and your sister will be at the party, no one will interrupt us." Sam grins mischievously.   
Aaron kisses him right there while the librarian eyes them.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Dean-"  
"Hey Sharon, have you seen Sam, or Aaron?"   
They are at the house, party is just getting started and Dean hasn't seen Sam since the park. He feels bad.   
"Probably out somewhere screwing."   
Dean doesn't find that funny at all.  
"Well, I don't care. Call him."  
"He isn't picking up!" Dean is getting anxious with each minute.  
"Tell you what darling, you stick around for a bit and I'll make you forget all about your little brother." She winks at him.  
Dean simply walks out to start his search from the park. Sam could just be angsting over there.   
For some reason he couldn't forget what Sam had said to him. About forgetting about him when he met Sharon. He sure spent a lot of time with her, on her, under her, doesn't matter but he always took care of Sam. Hell, Sam was the reason for everything in the first place. But may be Sam has a point. Trying to keep a healthy distance from his brother might have ruined Their normal. He just got to find Sam.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Fuck Sam, you are so hot like this."  
"Mmph." Sam on his knees, sucking down on Aaron's average sized cock. He grabs Aaron's hand and encourages him to pull his hair.   
"Ah yeah." Aaron jerks his hip forward into the wet heat while pulling Sam closer by his hair forcing him to take more.  
Sam pulls away and stands up. "Are we getting this done or what?" And grins, eyes sparkling. Aaron smiles and stalks him to the bed, Sam's bed, and retrieves the lube from his jeans on the floor. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Sam."   
Sam bites his lips in anticipation. "I hope these aren't just tall claims man."  
"They aren't." Aaron spreads his legs and lubes up his fingers. Lifting one leg and holding it in air, he traces the rim. "Ready?"  
Sam takes a deep breath and nods.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Dean has no idea where his teenage brother of pure angst and intelligence could disappear like that. The library was closed, the park was empty, the school was a bust. Frustrated and a bit scared, he jogs back to Sharon's party to see if may be he went there with Aaron.  
The house is so packed, it feels like a third world country, in Dean's head. He searches every room twice and bumping into his girlfriend thrice in the process. The last time she simply glares at him for not sticking around. When he finally settles down, mentally drained from worry Sharon comes up to him and says, "You know, you are an asshole Dean. Its Our party and you aren't even here. The hell, I look like a fool in my own party. Oh, now you are too bored to even listen to me. Listen close Dean Winchester, I don't care how close you were to your little nuisance of a brother but now you have a girlfriend so you better set your priorities straight." She was about to say something more but Dean cuts her off.   
"You know what you are damn right about one thing. " He stands up in front of her. "And fucking wrong about the other things."  
"Huh?"  
"You're right, its time I set my priorities straight. And trust me sweetheart, you wont make the list. Sammy is everything to me so.... talking shit about him? Bad move."  
Leaving her to explain to her friends about this little but loud confrontation, Dean heads to the motel. 'Sammy has to be there', he thinks getting into the impala.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Slowing down at the parking lot, dean sees movement through the window. He sighs with relief.   
He clicks open the door, hears little sounds coming in from the bedroom. But before he could think about it, he walks in to see his little brother with his legs open, inviting, and moaning filth.  
"You ready for my cock Sam?"   
Sam nods, barely coherent with arousal, his dick rock hard on his stomach.  
"Sammy.." Dean speaks but it comes out in a whoosh like its been punched out of him.   
Sam and Aaron snap their head towards the door to see dean staring at them, at Sam to be exact. "Dean! What are you doing here?" Sam speaks as he struggles to cover himself with a sheet.  
However, Aaron simply lets his cock hang there and says with annoyance, "Yeah dean, leave us alone, cant you see we are fucking."   
Dean, a calm statue, suddenly looks over at Aaron and his nakedness and snaps at his words. He growls in a low tone, "Get out."   
Sam startles but Aaron doesn't seem to get how bad this could go.   
"No, screw you. You don't get to stop two people from having sex. Its not like I'm forcing myself on Sam."  
"Dean." Dean looks at Sam who's currently clutching the sheets close to his chest protectively. It makes him feel more strongly against this whole situation.. "Don't do this." Sam speaks softly.  
"Tell him Sam." Aaron speaks again. "You were enjoying weren't you, he has no right to be here." Aaron was getting flaccid with each minute , anxiety of not being able to get laid taking over.  
"Oh yeah?" Dean says and in a blur, he has Aaron dragged across the room and thrown out the motel altogether. His pile of clothes being thrown out after him. The door shuts loudly. Sam cringes slightly with anticipation.  
Dean walks in again slowly, stopping only when he's standing at the foot of the bed.   
"Listen Dean, you had no right..."  
"The hell about my rights! You said you weren't fucking and here I find you moaning for him."  
"Dean!"   
"...."  
"I didn't lie to you. This was the first time we..." Sam looks away.  
"Well I don't like it."  
"You don't have to. I liked it, until the point where you ruined it for me."  
"Sammy...I don't.." Dean sits beside Sam, closer than its normal considering Sam's still naked under the sheets.  
"How many time have I walked in on you fucking Dean? And the one time the roles are reversed, you freak out."   
"I couldn't just stand there..."  
"You could've walked away."  
"I couldn't."  
Sam looks at dean at his side. His heart beat starts to pick up at the eye contact and vulnerability he sees there. "Why?" He whispers.  
Dean keeps mum for a long time before he speaks, "He could've hurt you."  
"Do you want to be there the next time to make sure I don't get hurt?" Sam meant it sarcastically but dean looks at him with seriousness.  
"I don't want there to be a next time Sam. Just...listen to me ok?" Dean pleads. Sam has never seen him look desperate but this might be it.  
Sam shakes his head and looks away in frustration. He is This close but Dean just keeps back tracking.  
"Dean....you can not control me all my life! And guess what, there will be a next time and its gonna be tonight. I'm gonna call Aaron, beg him if I have to and you cant stop me." Sam would walk away if he weren't completely naked under there.  
Dean's mouth twitches from unspoken words. He really cant stand the idea of anyone, a guy at that, touching his brother. It goes beyond the idea of protection, its possessiveness and he knows it. He also knows its way beyond fucked up.  
"Please..." Dean chokes on Sam's name.   
"Tell me you want me Dean." Sam speaks softly, uncertain, then turns his head to look at Dean again. "Say the truth or I'll go back to him."  
Dean breathes hard while Sam waits, holding his breath. Dean is already so raw with the emotional turmoil inside him, he can barely think straight anymore. Sam sees it all.   
A slight twitch of a finger is all the warning Sam gets before Dean is lurching forward for him and kissing him in the mouth.   
Sam, relieved, eagerly goes- sits on his lap and kisses him hard.  
Dean groans quietly at the nakedness of his brother on his lap. "Fucking hot Sammy." Sam moans in agreement. He starts to writhe, impatient and horny.  
"Fuck me Dean. Fuck me, please." He kisses Dean with all he's got.  
"No, Sam. " They kiss more. "I cant do that." Dean goes back to kissing before pulling away.  
"Dean...you cant do this to me." Sam grinds down on dean's erection poking his ass through the jeans.   
"Fuck..We shouldn't..oh fuck Sammy." Sam finds a rhythm to drive his brother crazy. He needs it so bad, its overdue.  
"Give it to me Dean. I'm dying here." Sam pulls his hair and shoves his tongue down his throat. Dean, helpless, returns it on instinct. Sam feels him getting harder against his butt cheek.  
"Sam...." Dean pushes him flat on his back onto the bed. "You have to stop. I cant."  
"Cant or won't?"   
"Both." Dean is panting along with Sam under him. And to Sam's utter surprise, Dean walks away leaving him wanting and begging.


	3. Chapter three

The next morning, Sam wakes up naked with a stomach ache. Beside him, Dean's bed is empty and not slept on.   
He sits up and it all comes rushing back, Aaron's finger in his ass opening him up, Dean's look that could kill and send him over the edge at the same time and the final feeling of emptiness, literally. He was so ready after he was all lubed up he could cry.  
He also remembers not having anything to eat since lunch yesterday. So much could change in one day, Sam muses as he makes his way out of bed.   
Everything's changed. He doesn't even remember how this all started in the first place. How he went from showing Sharon her place to luring Dean in, to actually wanting him. Now he cant think about his big brother without getting a migraine. Its all too complicated now.  
He heads straight for the shower, to clean himself of Aaron and Dean.  
"Sammy, breakfast's ready." Dean, outside the bathroom, talking like nothing's happened. 'Typical Dean Winchester', Sam thinks bitterly.  
But Sam strains to hear footsteps retreating so he can beat out all the pent up tension from last evening. Dean doesn't move. Eventually Sam stops caring and starts jerking off and boy he really needed to.  
Dean jerks from the door at the first distinct sound of wet skin on skin, Sam's breathy moans that does things to him. He closes his eyes, rests his head on the door and imagines how last night could have gone in an alternate universe. The noises from the inside is only fuelling his fantasy.  
Sam riding him, cant have enough, begging for more and dean gives it to him - hard and fast and deep. On the other side of the door, Sam makes a high pitched sound, spilling his release with a sigh.  
Dean opens his eyes. Guilt making him sick in his stomach.   
"I'm coming." Sam announces from inside, seeing Dean's shadow lurk outside the door from the crack below it.  
Dean quickly walks away with shame.  
Neither eat their breakfast before leaving for school.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Aaron, Aaron! Hey, don't avoid me." Sam calls after his friend as the other one keeps walking towards the end of the hall. "Hey, I'm sorry ok." Sam speaks louder and grabs Aaron's backpack, effectively stopping him.  
"You didn't look sorry yesterday." Aaron challenges.  
"I was in shock. Plus, Dean looked deadly at that time, I had to think hard before I acted."  
"Oh like he was gonna kill me in cold blood! I would've taken a punch for you Sam."  
Sam bites his lip to keep from saying that Dean could've exactly done that- killed him in cold blood.  
"You know what Sam, I cannot deal with this now. You and your brother's complex life. I'm out!"   
"Come on, man." Sam can not lose his only friend here. "We can still be friends."  
"I don't think I can. Anyway, Dean and Sharon are over so its only better if we don't hang out anymore."  
"Wait what? Dean and Sharon broke up?"   
"More like Dean dumped her, at the party. It was ugly." Aaron nods in sympathy for his sister. "So I gotta go Sam. Um...take care." He offers a half smile and turns to leave.  
"Wait, do you know why he dumped her?"   
Aaron answers without looking back, "Ask your brother."  
Sam was dreading lunch time since he had that conversation with Aaron. He had to sit alone and Dean was nowhere to be found, so was Sharon and her brother. Sam briefly wondered if he should walk out too just for the effect.  
He was contemplating whether to skip his last period or not when Dean walks in. In his arms, a fresh blonde waving to her friends like she won a pageant.  
Sam loses his appetite. He gets overwhelmed with so much rage, he may have turned red as a tomato. And when Dean, his stupid idiotic brother kisses the said blonde, he totally loses it. Walking over to the same table where Dean used to sit with Sharon, now replaced by another girl, Sam feels its his nerves stretching taut.  
"Dean!" Sam explodes just as Dean looks at him.  
"Sam. You ok? You don't look ok." Dean teases, the ideal big brother.  
"No I'm not ok Dean. I'm not freakin ok." His chest heaves with exertion at every word. Beside him, the blonde girl looks concerned but Dean reassures her with a smile.   
"May be you should take the rest of the day off Sammy. Get your head in the right place."  
'How dare he' Sam asks himself. He has never felt so cheated his whole life, but its ironic 'cause Dean doesn't belong to him, not really. He feels tears prickle in his eyes, his lips ttemble. The rejection from last night coming back with full force.  
Finally he looks down defeated and walks away, missing the sadness in Dean's face.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Its almost perfect timing when John calls them the very evening to give them their next location. They are moving again, their father will meet them there.   
To Sam 'there' doesn't matter as long as it means 'outta here'. He needs to put this all behind him so that he can live a normal life. Forget his infatuation towards Dean and move on- new school, new friends, provided he does make friends.  
They are staying at a simple house and not a motel for a change. Dean starts going away on hunts with their dad leaving Sam to his own for days at a time.  
For some reason, Sam decides to join the junior soccer league in their school. The coach is quite appreciative of Sam's tackle techniques and encourages him by saying how he'll fill up in no time in those bony parts he hates so much.  
Everyday, Sam is more eager for football practice than homework. He spends as much time there as possible so that when he gets 'home', he can barely think about the emptiness in the house.  
After a week he doesn't even have to try to not think about Dean. Instead, he thinks about this guy in his football team, tall and muscular and older looking- Jake. The way he'd look at Sam, the slant of his eyes, the appreciation there, makes his stomach flutter in the most beautiful way. He thinks he might be crushing on Jake.  
Dean and John come home the following day, in the weekend, already digging on the next case and researching. Well, Sam does the research part when he cant find a good reason to bail.   
He hasn't spoken to Dean since the cafeteria at their last school. John hasn't even notice.   
From what Sam has seen, he can tell they are hunting a Rugaru this time and hence being extra careful. On Sunday night, they head west, John handing Sam few bills for emergencies and Dean ruffling his hair when John is looking. Sam says nothing but secretly prays for them to come back alive.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Sam is changing out of his practice clothes in the locker room when someone asks him, "Hey is this yours?" He turns around and freezes.  
Jake is standing a couple of feet away from him in sweat drenched hair and holding Sam's spare vest, thankfully a new one.  
"Um...." Sam blushes and tries to snatch it away like the kid he is.  
Jake holds it just out of his reach. "Nope, not so fast. Sam right?"  
Sam nods, his sweaty bangs swinging heavily before his eyes making him look seductive in the faint light.  
Jake swallows, pupils dilated as he stares at him.   
"You gonna hand that to me, um Jake?" Sam smiles the way he knows works on Dean- used to work on Dean.  
"Sorry.." Jake gives it back, fingers brushing Sam's wrist. "It looked lost."  
"It kinda was. I didn't notice it fall out of my locker, thanks." He lies as smoothly as his family taught him. Jake smiles at him, eyes roaming briefly over his bare torso.  
"Anytime Sam. See you around." Jake says before leaving the room.  
"Yeah." Sam bites his lip to keep his stupid grin in check. 'He's so fucking hot' Sam gets a hard on just thinking about the things he wants to do to that guy.  
Sam is in no hurry to get home. Walking leisurely with his backpack slung over his shoulder, he keeps an eye out to watch which way Jake's headed to. Surprisingly he finds him walking just behind himself but much faster.  
"Hey Sam." Jake catches up to him and starts to walk alongside.  
"Hey. You live around this part of town?" Sam curiously asks.  
Jake doesn't answer for a couple of seconds.  
"Would it sound bad if I say, 'no I actually live in the opposite way?"  
"Not at all. If you'd said you are stalking me, now that would've sounded real bad." They both laugh way too hard.  
"I just wanted to walk you home Sammy."  
Sam startles for a moment there but recovers. "That's sweet of you Jake."  
"I haven't really introduced myself."  
"No but since you are the captain of the team, it ain't necessary."  
They soon reach the shabby house. Neither of them wants to say goodbye but they are out of small talk.  
"So, this is where we part."  
"Oh." Jake looks disappointed but he manages to smile. "My mission is complete, I'm gonna have to ask your leave now."  
"May be you should add a 'Your Highness', in there too."  
"As you wish, Your Highness." He says in a smooth tone.  
"And kiss me goodnight." Sam says after a look around. There's no doubt left in him about what's happening here.  
Jake wets his lips nervously as he comes to stand closer. Sam closes his eyes for the fear of combusting from anticipation.  
The kiss is chaste. But Sam, needed more. He chases his lips and kisses him wet. Wrapping his arms around Jake's neck, he deepens the kiss until Jake is holding him tight against his body and returning the kiss.  
Panting roughly, they break the kiss for oxygen. Sam is the first to speak, "I should go."  
"I'll see you at practice then Sammy." Sam nods at that and turns to the door behind him after Jake leaves with a big smile on his face.  
The room is dark when he enters but he knows he's not alone.  
"Dean."   
The light switches on from the table lamp from where Dean, in his leather jacket, stares at Sam. "You're late."  
"Soccer practice." He simply responds on his way to his room.  
"I saw you kissing that guy. Hell, I would say, you were climbing him like a ladder Sammy." His voice on edge.  
"Why are you here Dean?"  
"Answer me."  
"I didn't find any question in there!"  
"You're such a slut." He says as an accusation.  
"Don't start Dean. I'm tired of this. You made it very clear that you don't want me. Since I'm not gonna die a virgin, yeah, I'm gonna fuck around, like you."  
"I fuck around 'cause I cant have you, god damn it!"   
That catches Sam by surprise.   
"But you can have me Dean." Sam starts to walk towards his brother. "God, I'm dying for it." He palms Dean's cheek and whispers, "Please."  
For a moment, Sam sees Dean's resolve break. Dean turns his head to kiss his palm. "Sammy...Sam." Its sounds so painful, one would think its a dying man's prayer.   
"You are young, and hormonal and god damn stubborn." Sam can guess where this is going. "You don't know what you want. And to risk everything so that I can satisfy my own selfish hunger, no."   
Sam steals his hand away from the death grip of the older Winchester.   
"Every. Damn. Time. You reject me and you don't see how that's killing me." His voice breaks. "I try to heal my wounds somewhere else and you don't let me do that either." A tear spills from his eye. "You're selfish and cruel Dean. And I'm not gonna wait for you anymore. I'm done wanting my brother."  
"Good." Dean says weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sam is more hormonal here and Dean...well he is Dean in his vulnerable state we don't get to see very often


	4. Chapter four

Big talk- that's what it was. Like Sam could ever control who he loves! Of course it hurts like hell and its confusing as shit but he loves dean. Feels this need to be surrounded by him, throbbing inside of him. Sam whimpers against his pillow just thinking about it.   
A few feet away Dean is snoring away lightly. Apparently the hunt was a bust, nothing supernatural. So John decided to get rid of his son immediately.  
Its Dean's birthday in a month. Their unnatural age difference will soon be restored back to normal. Sam hopes their lives can go back to normal as well by that time.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
The next day, Dean drives both of them to school. Sam knows Dean plans to drop out soon so enrolling here didn't make sense but he kept his mouth shut. 'Normal', that's what they'll be, he vows silently in the car.  
"You have enough money for lunch?" Dean suddenly asks him in the casual big brother way.  
"Yeah, it'll do." He replies in the same tone, very normal.  
Dean hums, slowing down into the parking lot around the side of the school. "I'll wait for you after school..?" It morphs into a question at the end.  
"Sure." Sam nods, thinks about smiling but he doesn't wanna fake so much in a day. Plus dean would spot it right away.  
"See ya." Sam runs inside, pretending he cares about being late anymore.  
He almost trips on his own legs while walking through the empty hallway, legs growing faster than he has time to get used to. But, someone snake their arm around his slender waist to stabilise him. "Careful there." Sam sucks in a breath. "Don't wanna lose our star player."  
"Shut up." Sam immediately lightens up at the teasing exaggeration. Jake doesn't let go.  
"I'm serious Sam."  
"Cute. Now excuse me I'm getting late." Sam hurries to get away but gets pulled into a snug fit against Jake's side. "Where's the fire Sam? You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you all night." Jake whispers heatedly against his ear.  
"Me too." He lies. He hasn't stopped thinking about his brother but he's chasing normal again, so.  
"Mmm, meet me outside at lunch." He whispers. When Sam doesn't say anything, he nibbles at his earlobe. "Ok?"  
Sam nods, mouth open in disbelief on what's happening. The final bell sounds and Sam makes a run for it.  
For the next three hours, Sam's thrumming with nervous energy. Each class goes by in a blur. His English teacher even manages to point him out for not paying attention. That was embarrassing.  
When its finally lunchtime, Sam can't make himself walk out into the sunlight. After last night Jake must have some expectations that Sam is not capable of fulfilling. Like dating and hand holding and stuff. He can only imagine doing these things with Dean.   
'Sappy Winchester', he thinks to himself.   
Taking a deep breath he makes his way outside. He looks around and sees a tall, slender guy leaning against the nearest tree at the other side of the street with his arms crossed. He is smiling at Sam. Sam looks down and walks up to him.  
He might not be in love with Jake but he sure can make him nervous.  
"So....." Sam looks up at Jake with big eyes.  
"Come on. Lets have lunch." Jake takes his hand in his and leads them towards a clearing behind an old house nearby. It looked abandoned to Sam.  
"Is this safe?" Sam asks, his trainings kicking in.  
"Nobody's lived here for a long time. Don't worry Sammy." Of course, a normal civilian would worry only about trespassing.  
And there, in the middle of the clearing, a small table was neatly placed on dry autumn leaves. The view's that of a picture from a magazine- simple but somehow special. "How did you..." Sam begins to ask but Jake shushes him.  
Walking close he can identify burgers and salads and juices on it.  
"Is this a lunch date?"  
"I'm offended you had to ask Sam." Jake feigns hurt. Sam laughs at him.  
They sit, eat and talk. And Sam slowly relaxes, so much so that he drags Jake to the garage at the side of the clearing and blows him so hard Jake comes with a scream of 'oh shit fuck' down Sam's throat.  
"Let me take care of you now."  
Sam shakes his head. "You came just from blowing me?" Sam looks away, embarrassed.  
"Hey, don't...don't be shy. That's fucking hot. Jesus Sammy." Jake kisses him hard. Sam realises he's still getting used to being called Sammy by someone other than Dean.  
"I think, your hair pulling did it." Sam winces at the confession.  
Jake kisses him again. "Still hot."  
. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
It was starting to dawn on Dean that he might have fucked up real good this time. He told Sam about his feelings, kissed his little brother for god sakes, touched his skin while his body writhed on his lap, eager. Where on earth did he find the self restraint to tell Sam no, and not just once!   
But what good did it do? Sam is miserable (he cries in the dark when he thinks Dean is asleep). And when he is not, he fucks around with any willing specimen. A part of Dean says, 'and who's fault is that?' but he sees no way out. He can fuck Sam up himself (literally) or let someone else do it. Either way, Sam is heading for irreversible damage.  
After School Dean had waited for Sam but then he remembered Sam has joined the soccer team. So he went to see how his brother was doing, instead what he saw was Sam making out with the same guy that was there last night. He ran away from there before he could do anything stupid.   
The protective part of him wanted to punch some sense into his teen brother. The rest of him wished to be buried deep in him and hear him moan his name.   
Dean looks down at his erection. "Fuck, not now."  
Sam walks in an hour late through the front door. Dean scrambles fast to cover up his obvious erection. He settles on lifting his leg in coordination with Sam's position.  
"Hey." Sam calls nonchalantly towards Dean's general direction.  
"Uh..hey Sam. How was school?"   
Weirded out at the question(instead of another argumentative statement), Sam looks up at Dean's face. "It was fine." He says unsure. Then adds, "I think I might be dating."   
Dean swallows as the last of his arousal leaves the system. "Might?"   
"Yeah, well he, Jake, is treating me like one, so I guess?" Sam waits to look for any sign of storm in Dean's body language. Meanwhile, Dean drops his leg and tries to look relaxed.  
"Hmm..." Dean cant think of a better response yet.  
Not wanting to push it, Sam drops his backpack and walks into the shower. The door shuts.  
"Hey Sam?" Dean calls loudly from his bed.  
"Yeah?" Comes an echoed response from the shower.  
"No soccer today?"  
"No...Its Friday so." Sam shrugs although dean can not see him.  
"Oh, okay." Dean looks at his watch and realises that his brother is late. But he's dating now so Dean didn't want to push it.  
He gets comfortable in his bed. At least Sam isn't fucking around anymore. He's dating, making a connection. May be he'll fall in love with this guy (and stop crushing on Dean). Dean secretly hates the possibility of it.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Hello?"   
"Jake, hi."   
"Sam? Hey, glad that you called."   
"I was wondering what you were doing."  
"Me? Oh nothing! Why, you got something in your mind?" Jake speaks in the same tone that makes Sam think of dirty things.  
"May be..." Sam says softly. Dean is out to get dinner but he cant seem to talk louder than a hush.  
"Are you alone?"   
"Not for long."  
"Can I come over?" Jake sounds out of breath.   
"Not tonight Jake. My brother will be here."  
"How about you sneak out to my place?"   
"No way, trust me Dean would know."  
"Oh."   
"Tomorrow?"   
"Sure Sam. I cant wait to get my mouth on you."  
"Jesus. Bye Jake."  
"See you Sammy."   
Sam can hear the impala pull over. He smiles at his wonderful sixth sense when it comes to his brother's proximity. It never fails.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .  
"I'm going out. Don't wait up you hear me Sammy?" Dean says while pulling on the laces on his boots.  
"Yes. Don't get shit faced, ok?" Sam is lying on his bed.  
"We'll see." With that Dean leaves.  
As soon as the roar of the impala fades, Sam picks up his phone. "Jake!"  
"I can come over in 15."  
"Hurry. I cant wait for you to fuck me." Sam whimpers involuntarily through the phone.  
"Fuck Sam. I'll be there in twelve minutes."   
"Okay."  
In the first ten minutes, Sam realises that anticipation is the mother of sweet torture. He has been a bundle of nerves since calling Jake. So hot, he could have a sex fever. And if he dared to touch himself, he knew he'd come undone in thirty seconds.   
After the twelfth minute, a knock startles Sam. He runs to the door.  
"I brought lots of lube." Jake announces lifting the paper bag in his hand for Sam.   
Sam pushes him onto the couch. He immediately straddles him and starts kissing with earnest. Jake's hand reflexively goes to cup his ass which he starts groping shamelessly. "Mmph." Sam doesn't want to stop kissing and touching.   
"You gotta stop sweetheart. Or.." Jake pants against his open mouth.  
"Let me ride your cock." Sam says sharply.  
"Anything you want Sam. But first get your clothes off."   
Sam pulls his t-shirt above his head and throws it away. "Your turn."   
Soon they are naked and still on the couch. Jake has two fingers buried in Sam's pink hole and Sam has a death grip on his biceps.   
"Come on, fuck yourself on my fingers." And Sam does. He starts pushing back into the hand and arching his back with need.   
"More." He croaks out, eyes closed.  
Jake adds a third finger and Sam hasn't felt this amazing his whole life. He moans, hides his blush against Jake's hot neck.  
"I'm gonna get inside you now. Tear you up. You ready?" Jake sounds so turned on it fuels Sam's own arousal.  
"So ready." Comes his desperate response.  
Jake lines up his hard dick against the entrance and encourages Sam to sit on it. "Ride me bitch." Sam moans hearing the slang. Apparently he loves feeling used.   
The first burn is almost too much for Sam but he doesn't stop. He has read enough to know the prize at the end of the tunnel. Halfway inside and they both moan. Jake weakly pushes up, not able to control anymore.   
Finally, Sam starts moving. It feels so good to be full, Sam wants to scream. Jake embraces his body tight and suddenly starts to ram his cock hard into Sam. Sam screams then. Its painful but in a good way. His dick feels diamond hard as it slides between their slick bodies.  
"Sammy.." Jake drawls out painfully as a warning. Hearing it takes him by surprise. Reminds him of his brother, how this could easily be Dean under him, if he just imagined. Soon after that, Sam comes hard biting his lip, head thrown back.  
The tight heat around his cock, throws Jake over the edge within seconds.  
"You know..we should do this again." Jake says still breathing hard.  
Sam is lying on top of him in the couch. "We did have plans for tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me up for suggestions on the finale sex in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter five

Sam has no idea what his life will be like. He wants to be normal, be happy, live in a permanent home with neighbours and someone to share it with. This vision has morphed so slowly now, Sam hasn't been aware of it, except for now- when Jake is asleep beside him after an adventurous hour of sex.  
This vision of his life now includes Dean. He cant imagine having all of those things and not having his brother by his side to share it with. He cant fathom himself ever being truly happy that way.  
This also tells him that whatever he has been feeling this past month and may be forever, isn't just a crush or lust for Dean - its the real deal. He squeezes his eyes shut at the silent admittance. He desperately wishes he is wrong. If its true, it can only mean he'll be miserable for the rest of his life.  
But what if, Dean gives in to him?  
What if Sam actually tries to break his resolve this time? For real?  
Sam feels his heart rate pick up. This is hope, something to focus on instead of giving up, pretending to be normal.  
Near him Jake stirs. "You are awake." Jake says without opening his eyes fully to look at Sam.  
Sam simply hums in reply. "Ready for round two?" Jake asks hopefully, sleep lifting away out of excitement.  
Sam hesitates. "Jake, I gotta go."  
"Why? We're skipping school entirely aren't we?"  
"Actually I just remembered my brother was supposed to pick me up. I gotta be in school at least towards the end of it. I'm sorry." Sam says without any real regret or enthusiasm in his voice.  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"...I guess I am." Sam gets out of bed wrapping the sheets around his lower half and starts gathering his clothes from the floor.  
Jake gets up and settles on his elbow to look at Sam. "You used me for sex."  
"I didn't plan this. It just got out of hand, everything." Sam pulls his zipper up. Starts pulling his t shirt over his head.  
"You little shit." Jake stalks his way towards Sam, buck naked and punches him right across his cheekbones. Sam doesn't lift a finger, just looks at him.  
"Satisfied?"  
Jake's face twists into a cruel smile. He pulls at Sam's long hair and kisses him hard. "Jake!" Sam starts resisting when he realises what Jake's intentions.  
"I'll show you who you belong to Sammy." Jake growls, groping Sam in random places and rubbing off against him.  
"Don't call me that." And a punch lands on Jake's face, dislocating his jaw and sending him across the room. Sam didn't mean to use full force behind that.  
When Jake looks at him from the floor, all dark eyes and anger but doesn't get up, Sam leaves with the rest of his things.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Sam thinks he can salvage the day by going to school and at least be present in his last class of the day. So he walks there instead of heading to the motel.  
Also, he needs to make up a story about the bruise that'll be showing in no time on his face. Dean would be mad no matter what though.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Its been so many days since he got laid. Its like a personal record of some kind, a shameful record, Dean thinks, lying on his bed with the laptop on his lap. He was supposed to research, dad's orders but he just cant focus right now.  
Last night when he went to the bar, he was looking for a hook up, a small, soft body for him to be buried deep inside and forget all about his little brother.  
He got the lady alright, long legs in a tiny red dress, eyeing him from a distance for an entire twenty minutes before Dean went over to her table, bought her a couple of shots and led her to the impala.  
She was eager he must say. As soon as they reached the car, she pushed him against the door and went down on her knees. 'God, she was so hungry for it.' Dean remembers. She was licking and sucking him again and again into her wet, tight mouth formed into an O, his fingers twisted into her long curls to fuck her mouth. But then she expertly pushed a wet finger into his hole. He remembers jerking away from her mouth and into her finger at the same time. It felt weirdly amazing. He told her to cut it out.  
However, when he laid her gently over the back seat and started fucking her, he felt his hole clenching around nothing. He needed something (Sammy's cock, his mind helpfully supplied). Soon after that his dick lost interest and he had to finger fuck her. She didn't complain.  
So Dean's sex life is officially over unless he can find a Sam substitute which he is not very inclined on doing. 'It'd still be wrong' he tells himself. But he knows the truth, that nothing will be good enough ever again now that he has had a taste of Sam, his skin, his warmth, his scent. Dean moans quietly, rubs his erection absently.  
He needs porn. 'Gay porn.' Dean thinks. 'Some twink in shaggy hair.'  
And once the idea got stuck, there was no going back. Dean finds himself getting harder the more he thought about it. He swiftly types in the keywords in the search engine.  
Apparently the internet is full of gay stuff Dean knew nothing about for obvious reasons. But now, its a whole new world of possibilities and he realises that he is greedy for more even before he has started watching.  
The first one shows a hung older guy fucking his twink of a step son with long hair. Dean clicks on it. The description says punishment and humiliation. Thinking 'May be some other time', he moves on to the next one in his search list. Its been posted very recently. It shows a teenager with cropped hair fucking a young one while pulling on his long hair.  
Dean clicks on it. The opening scene comes up. And Dean? He is shell shocked and turned on and so angry. All he can do is sit and stare at the young boy on the screen. Its Sam. Sam who's moans and mewls are filling the tiny room he shares with his brother. In the background, the guy, Jake is calling him a slut and asking him to take it. Sam seems to love it.  
Although Dean can come right now with just a few tugs, he refuses to do so. Not until Sam can explain this to him.  
And sooner the better 'cause he can not wait to finally rip the head off of that guy who has manipulated Sam to make porn.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
When Sam steps out into the chilly air to see the impala already sitting in the parking lot, he feels his heart swell up.  
"Where's your boyfriend?" That's the first thing Dean asks him after he settles into his shotgun seat.  
"Why?" Sam asks carefully.  
"Just answer the damn question." Dean snaps without sparing a glance towards him.  
"I don't know. Would you just drive already, I'm starving."  
"What about soccer practice?" Dean asks even as he starts up the engine.  
Sam had totally forgotten about that. "I'm tired."  
"I bet you are." Dean mumbles and steps on the gas pedal.  
"What's crawled up your ass today?" Sam asks looking at his big brother.  
Dean stays silent for the entire short ride.  
Slamming the impala door too hard, Dean stomps away with a grumpy look even before Sam's got time to step out the car.  
He figures Dean needs time to cool off, whatever it is.  
He crosses his arms and stays put in the car, his mind going back to the fight at Jake's. He softly touches his cheekbone - 'yup, sore and swelled' he says in his mind. Apparently Dean's a blind man when he's pissed. In his defense, Dean hasn't really looked at him, yet.  
Sam looks out the window to see what Dean's up to and freezes.  
"What the fuck is Jake doing here?" He watches with knitted eyebrows as Jake walks up to the door and knocks. 'Oh shit, Dean!' Sam rushes out the car like a fire bolt but a little too late.  
Dean has already opened the door and landed a big punch on his face. Its not a good day for Jake.  
"Dean!"  
"You son of a bitch!" Dean looks at Jake's bruised face. "If you ever come near him again, I'll fucking kill you, you hear me?"  
He turns to look at Sam. "...what happened to your face?"  
"..umm.." Sam should've really thought out a good excuse. His eyes travel away from Dean's to look at Jake's bloody nose.  
Dean looks crazy for a moment, his eyes screaming murder when he turns to look at Jake again. "You did this!" He doesn't wait for any sort of explanation or denial.  
He grabs Jake by his shirt, pins him to the wall and begins punching the shit out of him. "The balls you got coming here after fucking my brother." Another punch. "Making porn of a minor." Another punch right across his eye.  
"Dean stop! You'll kill him." Sam struggles to pull Dean away by his jacket while he knocks another punch. When that doesn't work, he squeezes between them and pushes him away. "Dean."  
"Why on earth would you ever want to make a porn Sam? For every pervert to watch you get fucked by this.." Dean steps forward with the intention to hit Jake again. Sam pushes him back.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Dean looks confused for a minute. Then everything becomes clear. "Change of plan Sammy. I'm going to kill him. And you won't stand in my way." His voice rises towards the end.  
"I..I will take it down, I swear." Jake speaks out from behind Sam. " I did it out of spite. I was..I was hurt that he dumped me." Sam turns around.  
"You what? When did you even videotape..us. Together." Sam feels nauseous suddenly.  
"I had a camera set up in my -." Jake begins but is cut off by Dean.  
"Listen you mother fucker, I'm giving you two seconds to get outta here before I lose it again..." Jake doesn't waste anymore time.  
"I just came by to say sorry Sam." He says before swiftly walking down the stairs and out of sight.  
Dean and Sam turn to look at each other.  
Dean, still breathing heavily and Sam unsure if he should be afraid.  
"How many times?" Dean asks.  
Sam makes a questioning gesture with his head.  
"How many times did he fuck you?"  
"Jesus Dean. You want details now?"  
Dean steps closer, tauntingly he says, "I just wanna make sure I don't find any more videos of you bouncing on his cock!"  
Sam inhales sharply. Until now he hadn't analysed the gravity of the situation. Dean had watched him get fucked, moaning and begging- for someone else.  
"Twice, technically. I think I'm gonna miss him."  
Dean growls and corners him against the wall, same spot Jake had been few moments back. "You saying you gonna miss fucking yourself on his cock?"  
Sam looks up at him with doe-eyes and nods innocently. He knows he's got Dean now.  
Dean fists the front of his shirt to drag him inside and slams the door. Sam's back collides with the wall again almost instantaneously. "Say it again." Dean speaks in a low voice against his mouth.  
"Say what Dean?"  
"Whose cock you want?"  
"Jake's the only one I have ever..."  
"Then that's gonna change. Fuck!"  
Dean shifts closer and kisses his younger brother. He drags his nails inside his shirt, effectively lifting it off Sam in a rehearsed fluidity and does the same with his own jacket and shirt.  
When their bodies press together for another frantic kiss, Sam moans long and hard, desperately clutching at Dean's shoulder for more skin on skin. "Dean..dee..?"  
Dean lifts him to straddle his waist against the wall. Sam starts rubbing their groins together with no rhythm. Dean whimpers at the friction. Only his brother can do this to him. He feels so dirty thinking about it that he might just tip over the edge. "Sammy, stop." Sam closes his eyes and keeps humping with earnest.  
"Sammy... Don't wanna come like this." Dean buries his face between Sam's neck and shoulder.  
"Come inside me Dean? Please, please Dean. Need it." Dean bites the tender skin on his neck.  
"Yeah, get your pants off!"  
Sam slides down, his feet on the floor. He watches as his brother takes his cock out of his boxers, his pants lying beside his feet. Without thinking much, he gets on his knees before Dean.  
Dean gets impossibly hard as he watches Sam open his small mouth and wrap around the tip of his cock.  
He winces at the explosion of need that overflows at the view of his baby brother sucking him like candy. He cant help tracing his finger around the lips that stretch around his fat cock. "Oh god Sammy, so fucking hot." He puts his left hand over his head, slightly pulling him in (cant help it!) to take more of his cock. Sam moans around him and lifts off to look up at him.  
"Fuck my mouth Dean. Use me please?" He begs. Dean is speechless at how Sam is so desperate for him, just moaning while pleasuring him, as if his cock is the most delicious thing he ever put in his mouth.  
Throwing caution out the window, he grabs Sam by the back of his head and pushes his cock deeper, thrusting into the wet heat of his brother's mouth. He watches as Sam closes his eyes, his throat constricting around him rhythmically. He is not gonna last this way. And Sam hasn't even felt his dick inside him.  
"Fucking fuck Sammy. I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard you'll feel it for a week." Sam moans deep in his throat hearing that promise. Dean painfully pulls out of that sweet mouth. Sam frowns at the loss but says nothing. "Come here." Dean says.  
Sam stands on his feet and obeys. Dean pulls him flush against his body and kisses him, tasting himself. Without breaking the kiss, Dean works on getting Sam fully naked waist down.  
When Dean has his cock out, he starts fisting it slowly. Sam opens up against his mouth, his tongue twirling with his brother's. Dean pulls him tighter against his body.  
Dean moves down to put open mouthed kisses on his jaw and throat and down over his nipples. Sam screams out when he sucks down on one of them. "Dean, fuck me! Fuck me now. Please." Dean bites the nipples hard. Sam arches his back in his arms, whimpering constantly. "Please." A whisper.  
"I like when you are begging for me Sammy." He cups Sam's cute ass cheeks and lifts him up again. He slams him against the wall hard. Sam wraps his legs around him instinctively. "Beg for my cock."  
Dean pushes a finger in his ass to feel how tight he is, instead he finds it slick and open. "Jesus Christ, he fucked you today didn't he. Did you carry his come in your ass all day Sammy? You are that slutty?" Dean fucks him vigorously on his finger, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to claim and mark. "Did he fuck your mouth too? Did he go very deep?" Dean puts three fingers at once and starts pushing in and out of the tight asshole. Sam holds onto him and bounces on his fingers, fucking himself open.  
"Dean...fuck." Sam feels disoriented for a while listening to Dean talk filthy.  
Pulling his fingers out, Dean spits on his cock and starts pushing in. "You feel that?" Sam nods. "Feel my cock stretching you."  
"So big." Sam speaks softly, already drowning in the sensation of being full.  
"Yeah? Bigger than him?" Dean slams all the way in with a last thrust. They both moan together.  
"So much bigger Dean. Come on, fuck me deep umph.." Dean lifts him up by the waist and shoves him down on his cock. Sam shouts, "Yes, yes there." Dean slams home again and again and again, hitting Sam in his prostrate just right.  
"You look so beautiful on my cock Sammy. Cant let you go now. You are mine. Mine to fuck and use." Sam shivers in response. The sound of skin slapping skin is the most vulgar sound Sam may have ever heard but its the sound of his brother fucking him hard against the wall and he can not think of anything more perfect.  
Dean lifts him off the wall and carries him on his arms to throws him on the bed. He manhandles Sam on his hands and knees and slides in again.  
The rhythm that sets in is punishing. Sam feels his whole body move forward with the rapid thrusts despite the death grip on his hips to keep him in place. "I'm gonna break you Sammy." Dean warns, his voice taking an animalistic tone. He drapes himself over Sam's naked back and fucks into him deeper than ever.  
"Dean...." Sam moans, his head drops on account of his hands getting tired. "I'm coming."  
With that he splutters streaks of come over the sheets and holds Dean's cock like a vice inside him. Dean speeds up, loving the tightness even more.  
Finally with a silent gasp, he spills inside his brother, all the while pushing into him in shallow thrusts. They collapse on the spunk Sam spilled, Dean not ready to pull out of him yet.  
"Dean, seriously?" Sam asks sleepily, his back towards his brother. Dean wraps his arms around him- 'spooning' Sam thinks.  
"What?"  
"Your possessiveness has taken a whole new level. "  
"You love it." Sam does but he'll die before he admits.  
"Get your dick outta my ass, jerk." Sam clenches around the softening cock in him.  
"I'm just giving you what you begged me for, bitch." Dean pulls him closer and sniffs his neck.  
"True. All this time I was begging you to put your dick in me, " Dean groans with the hot memory. "..and watching me fuck gets you going?"  
"It was the thought that some strange pervert will jerk off seeing you. And Jake touching you? That was...man." Dean exhales. Kisses Sam on his neck.  
"So you love me." Sam says matter-of-factly.  
"Shut up." Sam grins.  
They both fall asleep after that.  
The last thought Sam has is how he never imagined he'll find happiness in his brother's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that marks the end of a story I didn't think would take this turn. Its long isn't it? Well, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting more very soon. It'd be a one shot if it weren't so long. Stick around. :) and send some love.  
> Update: It turned out to be longer. ;)


End file.
